piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bort Greasegorb/Q
Well, in case you haven't noticed, I still occasionally pop on the wiki and recently the forums. Today, I decided to answer some questions which people would likely ask me and also say some other final throughts on our virtual seas. Just a warning, this post is pretty long. Without much further to say, let's begin. How long have you played POTCO? Surprisingly, I only had my main account, Bort Greasegorb, Borf Snortcob, Bo Bock and Pepper Squidward, for about ten months. (Which really worries me that I played a tad bit long each day!) ''However, I had an account back in 2008, which I eventually rediscovered which had three old skinnies and discontinued clothing. However, I stuck with my main account. I was quite bummed to have my adventures cut to less than a year. '''Why did you stop playing POTCO for four years? What made you think about it again?' My brother, at first, discovered POTCO and let me and my other brother make pirates on his account. One of my brothers made it to level 6, (He came back when the closing was announced on another pirate, named Tony Piratelli, to loot with me later and got to level 20.) the other to eleven, and I made it to level 22. However, this soon ended when a friend of mine showed me another game by Disney Interactive, Disney's Toontown Online. My friend shared his account with me and I got hooked. I got even more ''into it when my friend found his old account and lended me his new account completely. I was further enthralled by Toontown and canceled my supscription to POTCO. ''(Noooo...) ''I went pretty slowly on Toontown Online, taking month-to-year long breaks and taking a little "pitstop" from my toontasks to chat with others at crowded servers, usually playing pranks and bothering people. Then, one day, all the way in November of 2012, I was just messing around downstairs and I suddenly remembered Pirates of the Caribbean Online. After what was only ten minutes of consideration, I hopped on my laptop and installed POTCO once again! At first, I wanted to log into my old account, but couldn't figure out the username and password. Then, I decided to make my own account and create a silly pirate, as I didn't think I'd use him for too long. This pirate had a large nose and beard and was dubbed "Bort Greasegorb". '''Bort Greasegorb?! Where did you get that name?' "Bort Greasegorb" was just a combination of silly words we made up. The "grease" was to parody the normal name generator. Borf Snortcob was a sillier (and a tad more disgusting) variation on the name. Bo Bock was based on Bo Beck, and me and my brother were put into hysterics upon discovering that "Squidward" could be used as a last name on the generator. What got you hooked onto Pirates Online? I believe I looked up General Bloodless, as he had just killed me. I then looked at the image gallery to see people finding weapons in blue lettering. Another look at the Bloodless article told that he had "been reported to drop famed" and "rarely dropped bright clothes." A couple searches brought up that these "famed" weapons were very elusive weapons that could only be found in loot skull chests. These so-called "brights" were colors of clothing which could only be found in loot drops. I then discovered the legendary weapons and found out about the legendary World Eater Blade, which had the highest damage of any sword. Thinking seriously, I thought to myself, "Eh, I'll never get it." And, at that moment, I knew exactly which path I'd take on POTCO. Well, those were just the basics. Now, to move onto my final thoughts. Loot-wise, are you proud of your accomplishments on POTCO? Definitely. ''Despite a ''little ''embarrassment from getting so riled up from famed weapons earlier, I can say that I gathered everything I cared to get. Even at the beginning of my days, my mission was "get the Lucky Charm, (I didn't know about the Golden Charm until later.) get on the seas, plunder ships." First famed I get? Lucky Charm. Just like ''every ''looter, I went through the depression of having no legendary weapons. Then, on April 8th of 2013, besides meeting Dewey Decimal, who would later become a great friend and old body supplier, I found the legendary World Eater Blade. ''(And kinda freaked out, hehe...) ''After that, I started getting famed and famed cursed up the wazoo, such as The Dark Mutineer and Blightfang Edge.Then, I realized something. My Fullmoon Special Blunderbuss was weak and glitchy at Tormenta. Perhaps the Grand Blunderbuss could fix this. It was my target for over '''six months. '''From what I had seen in screenshots, it most commonly appeared at South Idol, where I also got my World Eater Blade. Then, finally, at the ''Thrall Room, ''Around the first ten minutes, I got it. Other things I wanted, such as dark black trousers, a bright red jackets and even the Blade of the Abyss, I found. By the final day of the game, I had everything I wanted and was proud of my work. I also found the Thunderspine Sword, but there's a larger story which I want to get into with that one. '''Tell us some of your negative tales!' Believe or not, I still punch myself (figuratively) ''over my mistakes. Bo Bock's entire existance from levels twenty-six to forty-two was an absolute ''nightmare. ''Long story short, Bo was ''super ''unlucky with brights, average with famed, got booted from Masters and Skuls ''three times, ''and Emerald Regiment once. Now, to expand on these stories, titled "The Misadventures of a Bo Beck copy." Chapter One: Masters and Skulls- Try One: So, realizing that I couldn't keep every pirate of mine inside of Dark Archive, I decided to split my pirates among my four favorite guilds; Dark Archive, (Bort) Masters and Skulls (Originally Bo), Emerald Regiment (Borf), and McRaging. (died out) So, I joined through Jack Stormgrim and had a blast. That was, until, when I logged back on to Bo only to see him guildless. I still, today, have no idea why or how this happened. Chapter Two: Masters and Skulls- Try Two: The guildmaster, Punkin Pie, let me back in the guild the next day and I was once again enjoying my time. These times ended roughly, when I had a looting trip at South Idol on Bort along with Pie and a friend who was in Masters and Skulls. Punkin Pie called out a Skullbone Repeater. Me, having a pretty large knowledge of the game, knew that Devious and Mutineer Ghosts could not drop the Skullbone Repeater. I told her this, and this evolved into an argument. This worsened when a PVPer came in and argued on PIe's side. This climaxed when Pie booted Bo Bock from Masters and Skulls once again. (I'm not sure, but he may have been a veteran.) Immediately after, a friend named Legendary Z, whispered me nervously about why Bo Bock was booted. I then teleported away to loot elsewhere. I felt ''terrible. Chapter Three: Resolving M&S Issues and joining the Regiment: After realizing the many times Blade told me that he'd "love to have me in the Regiment", I decided to join them on Bo Bock. Bo was a bit more matured now, having a bright blue cotton long sleeve and a Hull Ripper in his low thirties. Not the best ''pirate around, but still fine. I met an M&S friend, Jack Stormgrim, inside Emerald Regiment and we talked about our bootings. Jack Stormgrim said that Punkin Pie posted something related to the Skullbone incident on the POTCO Forums. Now being a member there, I can show the direct post: "TIP on HOW to NOT Get Booted from guild: Do Not call GM a liar when they find loot :P" So, if you're wondering why this post was made, I was "That Guy". This scared me. I did not want to be known as "That One Guy Who Called A Great Pirate A Liar". Eventually, I got over this. Now, because I was a complete idi- err, inexperienced, I got myself booted from Emerald Regiment by the guildmaster himself for being nothing more than a pest! Chapter Four: Masters and Skulls- The Final Attempt: Now, I was ticked about luck on Bo. I was alienating great people and getting no good loot in return. The only one there to talk to me about it was Jason O'Martin. I decided to keep him for a while more. Pie and I soon apologized to each other, as seen in this reply to the post mentioned above: "btw, I've forgiven and allowed back in guild :-)" I was reguilded by Davy Sailbutler, who is the above-mentioned friend I looted with when the Skullbone incident occurred. This time, the guild went smoothly. That was, until I said something idio- I mean mentioned something about the Dark Archive website. Apparently, the guildmaster had a minor grudge against this and I got booted. This time, I kept my head high. I asked a friend of mine, Im Jim Bro, to guild me into Darbodaen Fury. I had become great friends with the guildmaster and promised to join if I messed up in M&S. Bo Bock then went into a looting depression from level thirty-six to forty-two, and I came close to deleting him mutiple times. That changed upon finding a Cutthroat's Dagger. It was a weak famed weapon, but a bud of hope for Bo. Chapter Five: Revival: Soon, Bo was looting up a storm, getting more and more famed weapons and brights, some more notable being a bright green and navy blue long sleeve. While leveling up my voodoo doll, which was the last weapon I needed to max, I was getting excellent loot. I invited my guild and someone named X-Plode teleported. About ten seconds after, I got a skull chest. Knowing how unlucky Bo Bock was, I expected trash. However, this was the day Bo Bock would change forever. Inside was the extremely sought-after legendary Thunderspine Sword. He was only level 43, too! )Unlike the World Eater Blade, I did not feel all giddy and excited. I felt accomplished. Instead of freaking out, I simply wrote "THUNDERSPINE" into the chat, as if announcing that Bo had been successful. Many people were jealous and others happy for me. One person got really mad at me and I have the screen of his reaction, but I won't post it because he may regret it, just as I do for my freak-outs. So, that's the story of Bo Bock! Next up is my rivalry with another pirate named Vicious Angel. She already distrusted member of Dark Archive to begin with, and I only added to that. I "accidentally" stole many loot skull chests from her and laughed it off. 'I would like to say a thousand times sorry to Punkin Pie, Vicious Angel, or anyone who I may have hurt in my POTCO career.' '' I also made multiple mess-ups as a Dark Archive officer because I'm stu- I mean wasn't prepared for the job and ended up getting demoted, a week in to the Pirates Online closing. However, I made up for this and got my officer back, along with my long-awaited Grand Blunderbuss and a bonus Blade of the Abyss. My only regrets in Pirates Online were the way I acted towards people. (I also had this odd distrust to old buff jumpers. I even suspected one was a hacker because of his odd requests. I was right.) How come you never replied to my whispers on Borf? And why was he on Outcast Isle so much? My brother and I film a series with Borf, so I don't really like replying to people while filming. The series also had a lot to do with stumps, as they were Borf's enemy. You may have also noticed that many screenshots I missed on Borf. This is because we were likely filming at the time and didn't bother to screenshot. So, there is a POTCO-like game coming out in June of 2014 called Pirates of the High Seas. Will you be playing it? Obviously! The good thing about High Seas is that I get to start playing from the launch, so, unlike POTCO, I'll have years of experience by the time the game closes. And yes, Bort and Borf are coming back, and maybe Bo is. I'm also thinking of bringing A-Man back. If POTCO still had a few months left, what would you do? Max Bo Bock and Borf, get the Whalebone Blade and Sharkfang Blade to have all famed cursed, loot The Emerald Curse and the Behemoth Blade to have all the lootable legendary weapons, get the dark black, bright blue and magenta sack vests for all sack vests, and level up A-Man while doing so. Of all the guilds you've been in, which was your favorite? I've loved every guild I was in, even though my very first one was awfully quiet. Even though I was an officer in Dark Archive and loved my guildies there, I'd personally say that Emerald Regiment (on Borf) was my favorite guild. The guild chat in Dark Archive frequently got out on control and we were known as being loot stealers, sadly enough. I didn't see any argument occur in the Emerald Regiment guild chat and it was a lot more laid back. The only problem was jealousy of all the incredible discontinued clothing there, not to mention all of the bright blue, magenta, and dark black sack vests... What do you plan to do about POTCO after its closure? I've decided to write the entire and official story of Bort Greasegorb, Bo Bock and Borf Snortcob. I have not started writing it yet, but I plan to post it on the forums. From helping someone find a girl he loved to raiding Kingshead with a friend and even having my pirates targeted, I personally think it will make for an excellent and action-packed story. Of course, I will change around some lines and ways things happened for the story's purpose. It's not like I can have a story that takes place in the 1700's with a wiki in it! The only problem with this story is that there will be a few untied ends, but that's just because I never found out what happened in these situations. So, if I ever get around to it, expect me to release what whole story from my aspect. I may even post the story on a deviantArt account if I ever bother to make one. Well, that's all the questions I can think of. If you have any questions for me, feel free to comment them and I will answer, unless they are about personal information. Fair winds, everyone! ~Bort Greasegorb, level 50, Dark Archive Second Class Officer Category:Blog posts